


Things I've done to make you cry

by Otaku_hoe



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, Mild Smut, This is going somewhere I swear, idk what else but stay tuned, sorry for the feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_hoe/pseuds/Otaku_hoe
Summary: Jiwon leaves and Hanbin is ruined
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Hanbin | B.I, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 73
Kudos: 44





	1. Wanna keep you til the sun goes down

_Jiwon rang the doorbell, his hands were sweaty, the flowers in them becoming damp. He held his breath as the man on the other side of the door rustled around the house. There was a pause as he straightened himself out, pulling on his collar and letting out a sigh. When the door opened he was met with the beautiful sight of his boyfriend, Hanbin. The younger was dressed in a pair of sweats and one of Jiwon's over sized shirts but he still looked beautiful. The brunette would always be beautiful to Jiwon no matter what. He was just too perfect._

_Jiwon wondered why Hanbin would ever date him._

_Jiwon shook the thought out of his head as he walked into the house. It was small and crowded with three people's worth of stuff. Considering Hanbin had two roommates, the house seemed smaller on the inside than the outside. It was a weird thing that happens when too many people take up one space. Nevertheless, Jiwon had always felt at home with Hanbin. The younger was always his home. He was warm where Jiwon was cold, soft where he was rigid, light where his was dark. Hanbin completed him in the best of ways._

_Too bad Jiwon would never be good enough._

_The two sat down on the couch pressed against one another. The flowers lay forgotten on the table in front of them, wilting slowly with the lack of water. Hanbin was the first to make a move. He kissed the older quickly and buried his head into Jiwon's neck. They were a picture, still and unmovingly beautiful. Their hands were joined and they needed no words. They could sit like this for hours, falling asleep against each other and pillowing one another's head. Hanbin was becoming Jiwon and Jiwon was Hanbin. They morphed into the same person and gave each other a reason to live. If soulmates were real, Jiwon believed that Hanbin was his._

_"Hyung," Hanbin's sleepy voice interrupted the silence, "We should go to bed."_

_Jiwon pretended to be asleep. His eyes were closed and he was softly snoring. It made his heart explode to hear Hanbin's voice. He wanted nothing more than to hear that voice in his ears forever. To have the younger close to him forever and to never leave him. It was unreal how much Jiwon loved Hanbin. It was unreal how much he craved to be with him. Craved to hold him. To be held by him. Even if the older wasn't good enough for the brunette, he would always try to be the best he could. He would always try to be what Hanbin needed and everything he wanted._

_"Hyung-" Hanbin said again as he pushed the older's shoulder in attempt to wake him, "Hyung I know you're not sleeping. I can literally see your hand moving. Wake the hell up."_

_"Was I that obvious?" Jiwon peeked with one eye. The smile on his face was as big as it was genuine._

_Hanbin scoffed as he stood up and stretched. He held his hand out for Jiwon to take so they could hold each other while walking to the bedroom. A moment of lost contact was a moment neither of them wanted. When Jiwon finally took the hand, he pressed a soft kiss on the palm and pulled himself off the couch. They walked into the room that belonged to Hanbin and laid on the bed. They cuddled next to each other even though it was warm in the room. There was nothing that could divide them. There was nothing that would break one away from the other because it would be a crime. It would be a crime to harm the relationship crafted by the gods._

_"I love you Binnie," Jiwon said in a yawn, nearly falling asleep as he did so, "I love you so much."_

***

_*Three months later*_

Jiwon was quiet as he left the bed. They had been watching movies and eating candy the whole night until Hanbin fell asleep. The night was perfect. The love in the air flowed around the men and hugged them in a warm blanket. Jiwon knew it made Hanbin happy. He knew that the brunette would be content with just cuddling and watching chick flicks. It was a good night for the both of them. Sleep fogged Jiwon's mind but he knew what to do. 

Jiwon had to leave. 

If not for himself but for Hanbin. He deserved better than Jiwon. He deserved anyone else in the world. He deserved someone he could truly love and Jiwon was not it. He ran his hand through his purple hair and began writing a note. He hoped no one would come in while he wrote. He didn't want to be seen. He wanted to leave like a held breath finally released. He needed to be let go. If Hanbin cared for Jiwon he would understand. He would understand that Jiwon was doing this for him and no one else. He needed to understand that it wasn't because Jiwon didn't love him but because he loved him too much. He loved him so much that it hurt. 

So the a letter he wrote.

_My dearest Hanbin_

_I love you. Never forget that. Never forget how I made you feel because I will never forget how you made me feel. I will never forget how much I love you. I had to leave. You need to understand that I'm leaving because you deserve better. You deserve someone you can love. You are so good to me. You made me feel like I was the only one in the world. You made me feel special and I thank you for that._

_We both knew from the beginning that it wouldn't last. Not as long as I was the way I was. Not as long as I was me. You were my god and I was the dirt under your feet. I worshiped you Hanbin. You were the love of my life. My soulmate. Because without you, I'm nothing. Because without you there's nothing. But without you, there's one thing that I want to say. I want to say that I love you._

_Forget me Hanbin. Forget that I existed. Forget that I was your man. Because I am nothing to you now. I'm nothing in your life. I'm nothing. I'm nothing. I'm nothing. I am the wind to you now. I am the toxic air that you never breathe. So please do not hate me. I had to leave. I just had to. You won't understand now but you will later. You will when you find the real love of your life. When you finally find the person who will take care of you where I couldn't._

_And I know you will be sad that I left. I know you had gotten used to the idea of me but now that I'm gone, you will have to find someone else. You have your friends to lean back on and I have no one. You see, I will give up anything to make you happy. I gave up my life and my friends just so that you can find someone you deserve. I would give up the world, the sun, the moon for you._

_By now, I know you have tried to call me. Know that it didn't work because I changed my number. Don't try going to my apartment because I won't be there. I will be in America visiting my parents and after that, I will be moving. I have my apartment packed up but I left your stuff in your car. This hurts me as much as it hurts you. So I'm sorry for doing this to you. Again, please don't hate me._

_-love Jiwon_

When Jiwon put down the pen, his face was red with tears. He had been crying silently and drops of tears were on the page. The salt hugged his lips and cascaded down onto his tongue. It was half past midnight and he knew no one else was awake. It was the perfect time to leave but he just couldn't. He had to see Hanbin one more time. He had to get one last kiss in before he left. Leaving the younger would be the hardest thing he'd ever done. It would be harder than leaving his parents back home. 

***

When Hanbin woke up, he was surprised by the lack of body heat next to him. He rolled around and called Jiwon's name. The lack of response made him conclude that the older was in the bathroom or in the kitchen making them breakfast. So, with that he laid in bed for longer. He would wait for his boyfriend to come cuddle again or he would go out and eat with him. Either way he was happy doing anything for Jiwon. After awhile, Hanbin fell asleep again. When he woke again Jiwon still wasn't there. _Where could he be?_ Hanbin wondered to himself. 

"Jiwon~" His voice was raspy from sleep, "Hyung, where are you?" 

The kitchen was empty and so was the bathroom. The brunette was confused at the lack of his boyfriend in the house. He picked up his phone and called Jiwon. To add to his confusion, the call went dead as soon as he dialed. He tried once again but to no avail. When he finally had sense to calm his growling stomach, he noticed the letter on the table. His eyebrows knit as he began reading it. As he progressed, butterflies sank in his stomach and his chest felt heavy. The letter was long but he read it all. He read all the 'I love you's and the romantic comparisons to the wind but nothing could calm his crying. 

Jiwon was gone. 

Hanbin tried once again to call the man but again, no answer. Hiccups erupted in his chest and sobs broke through his rib cage. His head hurt. His heart hurt. Everything hurt. Hanbin ran into his room and began putting his shoes on. He had to get to Jiwon before left. He had to convince the other that he was more than in love with him. He had to make him see that Jiwon was his world, his sun, his moon, his fucking universe. There was nothing to do other than to beg the elder. There was nothing he could do but plead to be accepted again. He knew that once Jiwon made up his mind there was no changing it but he had to at least try. Their relationship was worth it. 

While in the car Hanbin checked that back seat and sure enough, a box with his stuff in it sat against the black leather. He shook his head and thought of how crazy this all was. If Jiwon didn't want to be with him, why should his chase after him? Why should he always be the one to make all the moves. Why should he take all of the older's shit. Hanbin knew that Jiwon would come to his senses and come back and Hanbin would take him in without a second thought. Nothing could damage their relationship. Not even this because Hanbin loves him. He loves him more than the older will ever know. He would die for Jiwon. He would do anything to make him happy. 

Jiwon would come back. Hanbin just knew it. 

***

_*Two Years Later*_

Jiwon never came back. 

Hanbin has never been the same. He waited and waited but Jiwon never came. There was too much he needed to say. There was too much he needed the older to hear. But the opportunity never came. He never truly forgot Jiwon. Hanbin could never forget his soulmate but over time he had to move on. He couldn't let Jiwon keep him from happiness but Hanbin always looks for the wind in everything. He never finds him though. He never finds the spark of emotions that Jiwon used to cause him. He never finds someone to hold him like Jiwon did. No one could ever compare to Jiwon. 

"-bin. Are you listening to me Hanbin?" Jinhwan waved his hands in front of his face, pink hair falling over his eyes. 

"Yeah," Hanbin shook his head and for a moment he thought he had the older convinced, "No... sorry hyung." 

"What I was saying is that I found you a date. He's cute. A dancer too." 

"Hyu-"

"Don't you dare 'hyung' me. You're going on this date and that's final."

Hanbin groaned, defeated. It was no sense arguing with the older. If he had to go on this date he would do it but that didn't mean he had to like it. The men his roommates usually set him up with are usually awful. They always talk about themselves and never ask how he's doing. One even tried to kiss him right when they met. He had had to get bailed out of dates plenty of times in his life anyway. What's one more? 

***

If Hanbin were the image of reluctance, his date one upped him. The man showed up fifteen minutes after Hanbin who was already ten minutes late himself. He wore a hoodie and sweat pants and didn't even bother to brush his hair. _Wow_ , Hanbin thought, _this is going to be the worst date ever._ So instead of waiting, He pulled up his phone, and began to text Yunhyeong. Then the man opened his mouth and knew he was in love. Well at least he thought he was. Love is a scarce thing in his life and he forgot how it feels but he imagines that this is what it's like. 

"You're Hanbin, right?" The man's voice was slightly rough, most likely with sleep but Hanbin still loved it. 

"You're Junhoe?" The question was more of a statement as he gave a soft bow. 

"I have to say," began Junhoe and Hanbin practically melted at the voice, butterflies caged in his stomach and trying to break out, "You're hotter than the pictures showed." 

Hanbin's face went bright red with embarrassment. He liked the guy's straight forwardness but this was embarrassing. Had his friends really shown Junhoe pictures of him without him knowing? God, he was going to die and he had Jinhwan to blame for it. He was going to kill him later but for now he had to focus on the man in front of him. 

"Sorry I was late," started Junhoe, "I had dance practice." 

_Right, he's a dancer_. 

Hanbin loved dancers. They had a certain appeal to them. It was like their whole aura screamed fun. There were some stuck up dancers, sure, but Hanbin still loved the idea of dating a dancer. Jiwon was a dancer and he loved him. Jiwon was perfect and he was a dancer. Jiwon was the love of his life and _he was a dancer._ He had everything that Hanbin loved. He had the thighs, the personality, and the looks of a dancer.

Jiwon, Jiwon, Jiwon-

Hanbin shook his head. No, he would not think about his ex while on a date with a guy he might actually like. It had been forever since Jiwon anyway. He was determined to forget the man. Love of his life or not, Jiwon meant nothing to him anymore. It is never too late to erase a person from your mind. Hanbin had a little trouble with it though. So what if he stayed up at night thinking about his former lover? So what if he still checked his phone for texts from him? So what, so what, so what? 

*** 

The date went well. Hanbin really likes Junhoe and it seems like the younger likes him too. It wasn't that hard to get along with the muscular man. He was funny and he liked everything that Hanbin did. Not to mention how cute he was. It was like the gods made an angel and sent him down to earth. He was even more beautiful than a Greek statue and Hanbin wondered what museum he came from. Seriously? How could anyone look so good? Hanbin guesses that it's because his parents were hot but he seriously did not want to ask the other to see a picture of his parents. He was weird but not that weird, okay?

The best part of the date? Jiwon didn't cross Hanbin's mind once that night. There were no thoughts of messy hair and bunny teeth. No thoughts of the love he once had or the perfect man he once was. There was no time to think about how he left and crushed Hanbin's whole world. There was no time in between great conversation about everything and anything. It was like Junhoe was made for Hanbin and there was no argument about it. At least not from either of the two men. 

The date was perfect. 

"How'd it go?" Jinhwan asked as soon as Hanbin walked into the room. 

"Oh it went good. He's a very funny guy y'know?"

So what if Hanbin's tone was a little dreamy. So what if he had not stopped texting Junhoe since he got on the bus to come home. So what if he was going to go to sleep that night and have dreams of the dancer? It wasn't like he was in love with him. That would be insane. They just met! On the other hand, Hanbin hadn't felt this way since Jiwon and maybe it was love. Maybe they were soulmates and they didn't know it yet. Hanbin hoped so. It would be so great to just have someone that was all his. Someone his friends liked and would accept no matter what. Junhoe already knew his friends anyway. Maybe they were perfect for each other. 

"So you're going to go on more dates?"

"Maybe," Hanbin waved it off as he continued texting Junhoe and walking towards his room, "maybe not."


	2. Know I'm doing Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiwon doesn't know what he wants.

_Jiwon carried his luggage as he walked through the airport. He was finally back in America, where his parents have lived for many years. The hustle and bustle of the scene in front of him was enough to cause anxiety. What if he'd made a mistake coming here? What if Hanbin actually loved him? No, Jiwon couldn't think about that now. He had done what he did for a reason and there was no turning back. That's the big boy world, he thought. There's no way he could get back to Korea without being struck by grief. In his eyes he did the right thing. Nothing could turn him back now. Not even the impending messages on instagram from Hanbin. Sure Jiwon needed to block him, but he was too tired to do so. He didn't have the heart to do it either._

_Jiwon jumped into a cab and headed for his parents house. it was raining, heavy drops of water falling to earth from the heavens. What would have been a beautiful scene just made him want to cry. He missed Hanbin. Though he did the right thing, he couldn't help but wonder what the younger was doing right now. Probably still crying. That hurt most of all. Knowing that he caused a tear to fall from the face of the man he loved caused his heart to shatter. If his heart were made out of glass, there would absolutely be shards stabbing into his ribs._

_Jiwon couldn't breathe._

_Before he could get too deep in his mind, the cab stopped outside of his parent's house. He was thankful that one good thing would come out of this mess; he hadn't seen his parents in years so coming back to the US was a natural thing. On the other hand, Jiwon's parents did not know he is gay so he couldn't tell them what was going on. He had to just tell them that he missed them and came back home for that reason alone. It was hard not having anyone to talk to but Jiwon could deal. He'd been alone in Korea for a year before making any friends. If he could do that, he could last a while in America without anyone._

_Jiwon's parents were pretty happy to see him given he didn't say he was coming. His mom made a feast fit for an army. American twists on South Korean food were always Jiwon's favorite. He loved the spice and the creativity of each dish. There was no better comfort food than your mom's cooking. They knew something was wrong. Jiwon knew they knew he just couldn't tell them. Not when everything is going so well with them. He'd hate ruin his chances of staying with them while he waited for everything to blow over._

_Jiwon's father was the most liberal person he knew but even he didn't know where his father stood on the topic of gay people. His dad was from a largely homophobic country as it is. What if he still carried those old world ideas? What if Jiwon came out and he was disowned? No, that couldn't happen. Jiwon would keep his secret for the rest of his life even if that meant hiding the biggest part of him._

_It wasn't like Jiwon was_ gay _gay. He was just bisexual. He liked girls alright, but he found himself preferring guys. The love of his life was a guy though. So maybe he'll try girls again. Hopefully he would find a nice wife that could care for him like he would her. He wanted a woman who wouldn't be too easy. He wanted a challenge. He wanted to work for what he wanted, not to have it given to him right away. Women are more obedient then guys. Well at least the guys he has been with._

_That's what drew him to Hanbin. The man was always challenging him. It was like the world was against Hanbin and he wasn't going to go down without a fight. He would kill a man before letting the world kill him. He was a feisty man and Jiwon loved that about him. It was his favorite thing; challenging the younger male. He loved losing rap battles, laughing at every bad lyric and rhyme, smiling when Hanbin cheered. Jiwon would have done anything for him._

_But you will not heal by going back to what broke you._

*** 

Jiwon has been in the US for two years now and his life is pretty good. He has an apartment, a girlfriend and some fish. He works at a recording studio and writes and composes songs for small artists. It doesn't bring in a lot of money but it's decent, hard earned money that he's proud of. His girlfriend is nice too. Her name is Lisa and she's from Thailand. She is fierce, not giving in to what Jiwon wants without challenging him first. They are so much alike that even Jiwon's parents want them to marry. 

He thought of marrying her but something holds him back. He hardly ever thinks about Hanbin anymore but every time someone mentions marriage, he always pops into his head. Hanbin had always been the one for Jiwon. There was no doubt about it. Even if Jiwon loved Lisa, Hanbin would always be the stopping force of anything close to that. It was like he was still in his life even after two years. The more he tried to run away from his past life the more it ended up catching up with him. The other day, he was scrolling through his instagram feed and he saw a picture of Hanbin and some other guy. Both looked like they were at the gym and both looked happy. Jiwon selfishly hoped that Hanibn didn't move on. It wasn't fair and he knew it. Why should he be able to move on when Hanbin couldn't? His whole mind was screwy. 

"Jiwon," Lisa's voice interrupted his thoughts, "I'm going out with Rosey, do you want to come?" 

"Nah baby, you go on ahead. I know you need girl time."

When they first started dating, Jiwon hated when Lisa would go out with her friends. He was jealous easily and it ended in many fights. Once Jiwon learned that Lisa would do whatever she wants, it was easier for him to let her go. He knew she loved him so he let her go be free whenever she wanted. He used to be controlling and mean but over time he has healed from his heartbreak and decided to give his heart to another. This time around, he knew he was good enough.

But maybe Jiwon would pay Hanbin a visit.

***

The third date with Junhoe went amazing and Hanbin was excited about the blossoming relationship. They'd gone to the gym with each other and Hanbin was happy. He had been asking Junhoe for his work out routine for weeks and now he finally got it. Though it was tough, Hanbin was happy to just be there with the younger. He could not believe how much he works out but then again Junhoe was a muscle pig after all. He was a lean lion who hunted in the dark, calculating and strong. 

He had a funny side to him too. Junhoe was always singing and Hanbin loved that about him. It was unique and maybe a little annoying but it was cute. When he wasn't shouting random lyrics from kpop songs, Junhoe actually made funny jokes. He was quick witted and never passed up the opportunity to make someone laugh. To Hanbin, Junhoe was the perfect man. Maybe even better than Jiwon.

_Jiwon._

The name seared its way into his mind. He hadn't thought of the man since he met his new lover. It was like every time things were going good, Jiwon had to push his way into Hanbin's skull. there was no escaping him and it drove the younger mad. Why does he have to come up when Hanbin was happy? What rite did he have to interrupt his thoughts? His sleep? His life? No, he had none. Hanbin would forget Jiwon once and for all. The other had no rite to be in his mind and he wasn't going to let him take home there again. He'd cried too many times for that to be okay. 

"Earth to Bin-" Junhoe's hand waved in his face as he snapped to attention. 

"Yeah sorry," Hanbin's blush was embarrassingly bright, "What did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to come up to my place to shower before we go out for a drink." 

Junhoe's tone was as sassy as ever, his brunette hair falling into his face before being blown back. Hanbin had forgot that this gym was in the other's apartment building. He also forgot how good the younger looked. His golden skin glinted with sweat, having gone shirtless when things started getting hot. The younger's abs rippled as if cold again, the air conditioning came on not to long ago. Junhoe's face was stronger than statues of greek gods. He was absolutely beautiful and Hanbin couldn't imagine what he saw in him. 

"Why don't we-" Hanbin cut himself off as he stared at Junhoe's jugular while he drank water, "Why don't we just like stay in and watch a movie? I'm pretty beat anyway."

"Why don't you shower with me than. We have no where to be." Junhoe's eyebrows wiggled in a suggestive way. 

This was it Hanbin was going to die. He was going to embarrass himself and die. There was no avoiding it. At the thought of showering with the other male, blood rushed down his body. Luckily he had on loose fitting sweats or the whole world would know he had a boner. Well maybe not the whole world but his whole world. That would be bad. He would get teased so much and he knew it. 

The bad thing about Junhoe is that he never held back. He was as socially aware as a cucumber. There was nothing he wouldn't say. On their second date, some guy grabbed Hanbin's ass and Junhoe stepped in. He talked so much shit that he got punched in the face. So what if he laid the guy out after, he still got hit and Hanbin was scared for him. He knew that if they did become boyfriends, the teasing would never end. Maybe he'd be annoyed but he knew that it didn't bother him that much. He liked more about Hanbin than he disliked about him. 

"Oh," Hanbin finally said, "Okay?" He was unsure of himself but he really wanted this. If it meant having sex for the first time since Jiwon then he'd do it. He was craving Junhoe and he would get him. 

When they made their way up to Junhoe's apartment, Hanbin was surprised. The living area was cleaned as if brand new. The floor shined, the lights gleamed, and the curtains blew in the wind. Hanbin was amazed by how immaculate the whole place was. The living room was huge, the kitchen even bigger. It was more of a house than an apartment to Hanbin. He had never been in a place so big, it was crazy. He wondered where Junhoe got the money for the place but then again he was a dancer for a supposedly huge company. It would make sense that he had a huge place. Distantly, Hanbin was ashamed of his apartment but he pushed the thought to the side. 

" _You live here?_ " Hanbin's voice was high causing him to blush even further. 

"Yeah? You like it?" Junhoe's eyes drifted around the place as if it wasn't significant. When his eyes landed on Hanbin again, the older felt like he was the whole world to Junhoe. That was something he hadn't felt in a long time. 

"Yeah," Hanbin averted his eyes as Junhoe started to strip. _Okay_ , thought Hanbin, _this is really happening._

When Hanbin finally felt comfortable opening his eyes, Junhoe was smirking back at him. He stood tall and stark naked, face wearing a shit eating grin as he looked down at the older. His muscles were defined everywhere, dancer's thighs thick and strong. Hanbin had never seen a body so beautiful. Well maybe he was just biased but Junhoe was beautiful. He was everything Hanbin was not. He was secure in himself, sure of everything he said. His personality was the opposite of Hanbin's and that was what drove the older to love him. It was like to magnets attracted to each other. Opposites attract after all. 

"You coming Bin-ah?" 

"Yes!"

***

Jiwon sat on the plane, his headphones on and sleep settling into his mind. His girlfriend, Lisa had no idea where he was going not how long he would be gone. All he told her is that he was going on a business trip. Which wasn't exactly true but it wasn't exactly a lie. Ever since he climbed his way up the production latter, Jiwon has been getting offers to go all over the world. So what if he happened to choose Seoul? So what if he happened to pick the city he knew his ex boyfriend would be? It was simply a coincidence if you asked him. He was going to have a fun time back in his mother land and he was going to like it, Hanbin or not. 

When he fell asleep, the long ride taking over him, he was instantly transported to a dream. 

_Hanbin was beautiful. He always was. Jiwon couldn't help but marvel in his beauty. Here he was, standing in front of the younger, fingers reaching out to touch him. There was nothing he could do to move closer. It was as if his feet were glued to the ground. Distantly, Jiwon heard himself make a sound of distress. He wanted so desperately to hold Hanbin. To tuck him into his shoulder and to make everything better. To cry into his hair and say sorry for leaving. Jiwon just wanted Hanbin._

_"Jiwon," Hanbin's voice was like a cold shower, bitter and uninviting. "You left and now you expect me to take you back? What about your little girlfriend?"_

_An image of Lisa filled his vision and he began to cry._

_"I didn't mean for all this to happen." Jiwon's tears scorched his face, "I love you Binnie. Please just let me hold you."_

_Hanbin laughed. It was a steely cold sound that vibrated through the air. Suddenly Jiwon wasn't sure about his trip. He wanted to go home and be with Lisa. At least she would welcome him with warm arms. He wasn't sure that Hanbin was the right one for him after all. No, Hanbin would love him and that was final. He wasn't going home until he had his lover back. If that meant breaking Lisa's heart, then he would do it. Sure, he felt bad about it, but there was nothing he wanted to do more than to have the younger back in his arms._

_"You think I would love you again?" Hanbin inched towards him and Jiwon wanted to back away, "You want me to love you again when you destroyed me? How dare you?"_

_At this point, Hanbin's finger dug into his chest. They were face to face now, Hanbin's breath causing him to shiver. Jiwon wanted to run away. He wanted to run away and never look back. He knew that this was a bad idea. He just knew it. Now it was blowing up in his face. Everything went bad from the start. This wasn't how he pictured it when he booked the flight. He wanted everything to go smoothly so he could get his lover back. Whoever got hurt in the process didn't matter to Jiwon. He only cared about himself and Hanbin. There was nothing else that mattered._

_"If you care about me why would you leave?" Jiwon just realized that Hanbin was talking like he was reading his mind._

_"I left because I cared?" Jiwon wasn't sure of himself but that was all he could muster._

_"You left because you were a coward-"_

Jiwon suddenly woke up. The flight was ended and he was finally in Korea. The dream confused him. He knew it was just his mind messing with him but he wondered if any of it were the truth. Did he really come here just to be rejected? Did he really want to leave his girlfriend? No, he loved her. Or at least he thought he did. Relationships were hard. Jiwon was still convinced that Hanbin was the only person he would ever love. There was no other person for him and he was just stalling under another relationship. 

When Jiwon finally left the plane he looked for the person who was supposed to meet him there. He was one of Hanbin's old roommates but he was still Jiwon's best friend. They went way back to high school and Jiwon was pretty sure he moved out as soon as Jiwon left. They had stayed in contact for those two long years and they remained close as ever. Jiwon felt bad that Hanbin had to lose a friend because of him too but there was nothing he could do about that. 

"Hyung-" Jiwon's attention was suddenly drawn to a voice to his right. When he looked up, he saw his best friend, Chanwoo. 

"Woo-yah!" Jiwon was excited to see his younger friend so as calmly as he could (which wasn't calm at all) he walked up to him and gave him a hug. 

Jiwon was so happy to be back in Korea. Even if that meant getting rejected and coming home empty handed, he was still glad to see at least one of his friends. This friend in particular was the only one Jiwon was going to be happy to see. He still didn't know what would happen with Hanbin but he knew for sure that seeing Chanwoo was a blessing. The younger was like his little brother after all. 

Maybe being in Korea wasn't going to be all that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might break up the chapters to add a few more so I can fully have the plot end well but maybe not. What do you think? Should everyone get a happy ending or not?


	3. Nights I slept through all the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New POVs!!

Junhoe would say he wasn't surprised that Hanbin likes him but that would be a lie. He knows that the older has been all over him since day one and he honestly loves it. He loves the attention he gets and how much the brunette fusses over him. He loves the way the other smiles, how when he thinks no one is looking he sucks his teeth in thought. Hanbin is the perfect man and Junhoe knows he doesn't deserve him.

It's like, Hanbin, the most amazing boyfriend ever, is untouchable. Junhoe never knows what's going on in his mind and the mystery leaves him wanting more. He wants to find out what makes him tick. What drives him crazy. What brings him to his knees to beg. Lust over love was Junhoe's way of life but maybe he was falling for a certain brown haired shorty. 

"Jun-ah," Hanbin's voice rang through the intercom leading up to his apartment, "Let me in or I swear I will never feed you again."

_Lie_

Junhoe let the elder up and unlocked his door. It was now common that they had meals together. They ate and talked and sometimes kissed. _Sometimes_. Hanbin was a bit shy when it came to any sort of contact and it drove Junhoe crazy with lust. He liked a challenge and Hanbin was just what he needed. They were perfect for each other. Or so his horoscope said. He paid little attention to superstitious things like that but when it comes to love, he always looks for answers from his star sign. 

"I was around this part of town and thought I would stop in." Hanbin said as he walked in the door. 

_Also a lie._

Hanbin never does anything without reason. He would never stop in because he was "around this part of town." He wanted to see Junhoe and they both knew it. It had been a week since the shower incident and Junhoe was excited to see him again. He thought he blew his chances with the older back then but it turns out that everything is okay between them. He was glad that Hanbin didn't shy away from him more than usual. He actually liked the older and maybe, just maybe, he wont dump him after he fucks him. 

It's true. Junhoe never stays in relationships longer than when they have sex for the first time. His friends call him a player and people he's been with call him a slut but he doesn't care. What are guys for other than a good fuck. Junhoe never believed in love so what would make his relationship with Hanbin different? No matter how much he loved the food, and his eyes, and the way he scrunches his nose at bad jokes, or how his hair smells like apple pie, Junhoe will not fall in love. Nope. Not at all. He will never, ever, ever, love Hanbin. 

"You seem stressed," Hanbin's voice was distant as Junhoe zoned out, "Maybe I should give you a back rub huh?" 

Okay maybe Junhoe might be the tiniest bit infatuated with him. 

That didn't mean he was in love though. 

Junhoe didn't fall in love.

***

Lisa knew it was wrong but she couldn't help herself. She was never really straight. The thought of guys naked made her want to vomit. It's not Jiwon's fault she was this way. She could only blame herself. She never wanted it to come to this but it just happened so fast. One moment she was sitting next to a pretty lady and the next she was on top of her at some random motel. 

Lisa knew it was wrong but how bad could it be? If Jiwon found out, he'd most likely think it was hot. She looked through his phone and found plenty of lesbian porn so it wasn't like she was doing anything bad. She was simply taking a vacation. Just like Jiwon. He left and she was free to do whatever and whoever she wanted. So what if it ended in a breakup? So what if she had to move out of their apartment? So what if the potential of having kids was off the table? So what, so what, so what? 

"You make me feel so good." The woman under her moaned. 

_Right, no thinking about Jiwon when she was in the middle of having a good time._

"Tell me what you want from me," her voice was steady and seductive, "How do you like it baby?"

_She never got to be the dominant with Jiwon._

"I want you to kiss me. Touch me. Fuck me. Please, please, please." 

_Oh god, that was hot._

"Say my name. Shout it. Scream it. Tell me how you have fallen for a total stranger." 

_Her hand moved faster._

"L-Lisa... Lisa.... Lisa!" 

_The woman squirmed under her, completely anxious for more pleasure._

"That's it baby. That's what I want. Now tell me what you want. Do you wanna cum? Or do you want me to leave you without satisfaction?"

_She was teasing._

"I want to cum. Please, please, please....lease-" 

_The begging was too hot._

"That's my girl." 

_The girl convulsed with an orgasm as Lisa finally gave in._

"That's my good girl."

***

Junhoe was guilty. He knew he shouldn't have pushed Hanbin so far but he couldn't help it. It had been weeks since they started dating and they still haven't had sex. He was getting anxious to just leave him already. It wasn't his fault, he just had to leave. It was better that he did it sooner rather than later. Junhoe wasn't perfect and he knew it. It was better that he didn't ruin Hanbin's purity by staying with him. He knew that the older liked him a lot but he couldn't take it. Junhoe wasn't meant for relationships. 

That wasn't his fault either. Growing up, all Junhoe had ever seen was broken relationships. His parents divorced, remarried different people, then divorced again. His friends never lasted in relationships and all the dramas on TV show heartbreak. There was no reason for Junhoe to believe in love and he didn't. Hanbin wasn't different. Not even his chocolate eyes or petite frame or his perfect voice could convince him to say. There was no reason for him to stay. Either way, Hanbin would leave him once he found out who the real Junhoe was. 

But he knew that he pushed Hanbin too hard. They were on the couch when Junhoe made the first move and kissed the older. He straddled his waist and rolled his hips. They were both into it until they were not. Hanbin turned away all of the sudden and pushed the younger off of him. When he backed away, he looked as if he were hit by a truck. His eyes held tears, his smile was gone, and he covered his boner as if he were ashamed of getting hard for his "boyfriend." 

The worst part was when he started crying. Junhoe didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should comfort him or if he should get as far away as possible. Junhoe was never good with people's emotions, preferring to be blunt and honest as opposed to caring and quiet. He was never good when it came to crying people either. So he did what he did best, walked away. He needed time to clear his head and having a crying Hanbin was not what Junhoe needed at the moment. What he needed was fresh air, some beer, and Hanbin to get the fuck out of his house. Now. 

"You can go home if you want." He tried to put it politely but there was no kind way to kick someone out. 

"Yeah," Hanbin's eyes didn't look like he wanted to be alone, "Maybe I should go." 

Why did this hurt Junhoe so much? Why was he crying too? Junhoe never thought he would feel this way for someone but it was happening. This was a joke. This whole thing was a joke. It wasn't his fault that Hanbin freaked out. It wasn't his fault that the older was just too damn sensitive. Junhoe had never ever had someone not want to have sex with him. Maybe that was what hurt about it but he had a sneaking suspicion that it was for another reason. 

Why the fuck was Junhoe so messed up?

***

Lisa woke up in a stranger's bed for the third time since Jiwon has been gone. She didn't even know what happened. It was like she was drunk moment and asleep another. Maybe she needed to lay off the drinking. But maybe not. Not if getting drunk means sex with pretty women. That was one plus. Lisa loved women. It wasn't her fault. She loved how they looked. How they moved. How they talked. 

She just loved women. 

When Jiwon called her, she was already out the window of the stranger's apartment and down the fire escape. His voice made the guilt in her stomach fire up. Great, she thought, I'll have to drink again. Drinking numbed the guilt and the guilt made her sad. Lisa was not going to be sad on her vacation from her boyfriend. He was a good guy. Really, there was no one better. Lisa just didn't want to be with him anymore. Breaking up with people on the phone is bad so she wouldn't do that to him. No, she would do it when he got back. Maybe by that time she will have found herself a girlfriend. 

"Yeah, everything is fine here." Lisa sounded bored. "Come on Jiwon, just go back to being with your friends again. I swear things are fine." 

Lisa walked down the street and could tell people were staring at her. She had the "I just had sex" look and she knew it. Her hair was wild, her shirt was on backward and she was pretty sure she had lube on her pants. She wasn't ashamed about it. If the world wanted to know she had sex, they would know. She was loud. She was proud. She was lesbian. Who cared what the world thought. Lisa was her own person. 

"Okay baby. Love you. Bye." Jiwon hung up the phone before Lisa could say anything back. 

Huh. Maybe Jiwon was cheating on her. That wouldn't surprise her. He planned a trip, didn't tell her where he'd be, and didn't tell her if he was coming home. She was just glad things didn't get too far before she could leave. She knew that the success rate of condoms wasn't a hundred percent and was just glad she didn't have any children from him. That would be a nightmare. It was also not like they were married. That would be a disaster. Divorce costs too much. Which is why her parents stayed together for so long. They were always too poor and too hungry to split. That's what happens to immigrants sometimes. 

"Sure you do," She said with a shake of the head even though the phone line was cut. 

She knew she had no reason to be mad at him. She was doing way worse that he could do to her but something about that trip unnerved her. It was like she knew he would come back and do something wrong. She was afraid of him. Not that he ever hit her or anything. She was just afraid of being homeless. When they broke up, she would have no where to go. With a sigh, she decided that she was absolutely going to break up with him the day he got back. She was going to move out before that too. She was an independent women and she didn't need a man to support her. She would support herself. 

It's not like Lisa ever loved Jiwon in the first place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shitty short chapter. I just wanted y'all to see things from another point of view that I haven't explored before now. Maybe everyone won't live a happy ending after all.


	4. If I Knew How Hard

Jiwon had to work up the nerve to see Hanbin again. 

He had to prepare himself to see the love of his life. 

What if Hanbin was different? Half of Jiwon was hoping that was the case. Hoping that he would get to start over and fall in love all over again. It wasn't like he planned on staying in Korea for the other. He just wanted to see him again. It would be for good time's sake after all. Jiwon was, in no way, going to stay with Hanbin. 

That was a lie though. Jiwon would do anything to stay with the younger male. He would go to the ends of the earth and dive the deepest oceans for him. Hanbin was the sun and the moon. The earth and the sky. The princess and the frog. He was everything and without him, there was nothing. Jiwon was nothing. Lisa might be his girlfriend but he never cared about her. He never thought twice when it came to deciding between her and Hanbin. In the end, Hanbin would always win. 

When Jiwon finally found out where Hanbin lived, it was easy to hype himself into going over to the apartment. It was easy to walk up to the door and knock. What wasn't easy was waiting. His heart beat in his chest like a tribal drum, loud and in warning. Jiwon didn't think it would be this hard to just wait but somehow it was. Somehow he felt like he wasn't human and that his alien heart would bounce out of his chest. Jiwon didn't know what to do other than to fix his hair while he distantly thought this was a bad idea. 

When the door finally opened, Jiwon was met with the sight of a handsome man dressed in nothing but his boxers. He looked nothing like Hanbin but he oddly reminded the older of him. The man sized him up and down before opening his mouth to speak. When he did, his voice was nasally and his lips pronounced each word with careful precision. Jiwon couldn't help but stare at those cherry lips and wonder what they would taste like. 

Jiwon bit his lip. 

Now was not the time to think about other boys. 

The man wasn't Hanbin but he was almost as perfect. 

***

Junhoe had been having a pretty good day. Hanbin had finally forgiven him and they were laying on the elder's bed. Neither of them had any clothes on save for their underwear but it didn't bother them. It was hot and there was no use in wearing clothes when they weren't going to go out. Junhoe was just glad that Hanbin was beginning to get comfortable around him. Next step in their little relationship was sex. 

Then Junhoe could be free. 

Junhoe had been having a pretty good day. _Had_ was the key word. Things started to get a little messy when the doorbell rang. Junhoe was the one to answer it as Hanbin was asleep and he regretted ever getting up. When he saw the man outside the door, he knew immediately that this was Hanbin's ex. How could he know that? Hanbin still carried a picture of him in his wallet. This was a disaster. What could _the ex_ be doing here if not to try and win Hanbin back? Junhoe was rather possessive after all. 

"What do you want?" Junhoe answered the door in a rather rude way. 

"Is Hanbin here?" He avoided the question. 

"I said," Junhoe started to get irritated, "What do you want?"

"I want Hanbin, now is he here or not?" The man looked just as annoyed. 

Junhoe took a moment to decide if he wanted to wake Hanbin or not. On one hand, Hanbin might be angry that he was woken. On the other hand, he might be happy to see the man at the door. The younger didn't ask about Hanbin's ex because in truth he didn't care. He really only cared about how close he could push the elder to the edge. He wanted to push Hanbin so close to the edge that he had to give in. If seeing his ex ruins things for Junhoe, then he didn't want it to happen. 

"No, he's not here. No go the fuck away before I make you go away." 

"You're lying to me." The man stood his ground. And really, Junhoe didn't want to get physical but he was good at it and he knew it was what he had to do. The younger male grabbed the other by the collar and got in his face. They were nose to nose and Junhoe couldn't help but think about how pretty his eyes were. No, he couldn't think like that. He was in the middle of something. 

"I said," Junhoe's voice was steady and he could see the man's eyes widen, "I said, to get the fuck out of here." 

*** 

Jiwon didn't hesitate to leave. Sure the guy was pretty, but he wasn't about to get his ass kicked for knocking on a door. He wasn't going to get his ass kicked for Hanbin. At least he tried. Now he could go home to Chanwoo and say that he did it. He wasn't a coward. Well, at least he didn't chicken out of knocking on the door. 

With a sigh he opened the door to the younger's apartment. He was sat on the couch with someone familiar looking and Jiwon instantly knew he was fucked. The man was obviously shorter than Chanwoo and his colorful hair was an indicator of who Jiwon thought he was. This wasn't good. Not good at all. Before Jiwon could turn around and leave, his suspicions were confirmed when the man began to speak. 

"Long time no see, Jiwon." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO,,, This is a short filler but I wanted to update because I haven't in a while. Sorry for the ambiguity of the last part. I had to leave y'all wanting more.


	5. Never one to say Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I said that I was going to update in like three weeks but that doesn't seem possible so I decided to give you guys what you want and added a quick chapter. I hope you like it.

Jiwon licked his lips nervously. He had never wanted to see Jinhwan again but here he was, sitting in the dim light of Chanwoo's living room and looking as brave as ever. Jiwon knew that he'd hurt Hanbin so having to deal with his best friend right now was going to be a nightmare. Maybe if he ignored Jinhwan's existence he would actually disappear. That was a good idea. Lets try that. 

"How was your day Woo?" Jiwon looked directly at the younger and knew he had just fucked up. 

"You're not even going to acknowledge me Jiwon?" Jinhwan looked livid as he stood up and walked closer to the younger, finger pointing accusingly, "Rich Jiwon. Real fucking rich."

"I'm sorry Jinhwan," He wasn't sorry, "How are you? Please do tell. I'm very interested." 

Maybe the sass in his voice was a bad idea too but he just wanted to make it clear as possible that he didn't want to talk. Jinhwan was now directly in front of him and despite his size, he looked rather scary. Jiwon backed up until his back hit the door he'd just closed. Chanwoo sat there and watched, careful to not interfere with his hyung's problems. He was was a smart kid that Chanwoo. Jiwon just wished he could get him out of this. Maybe Jiwon could knock Jinhwan down and escape to his room. That sounds like a dumb plan so obviously Jiwon has to do it. 

As if Jinhwan knew what the younger was thinking, he backed up as well only to come closer. He poked his finger into Jiwon's chest and stared at him with fire in his eyes. His eyebrows were pinched together and he had to look up to meet the younger's stare. This was bad. Really bad. Jiwon began to panic. 

"Listen here you little brat," Jinhwan practically spat the words, "You left and Hanbin was destroyed but I assumed you had a good reason for it. Your letter was a shit excuse but I still believed in you because you were my friend!" He almost sounded hysterical. "And then you come back, only tell Chanwoo and to top it all off? You want Hanbin back even after you have a girlfriend and its been two years? Real fucking rich." 

"Listen hyung," The venom in Jiwon's voice was like ice to the veins, "I left because I was scared. I was a child then and I'm a child now. I don't know what I want okay? I know I still love Hanbin and I need him back but I don't know if that's the best thing for me." He ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know if that's the best thing for him, okay? I just want to see him. I want to tell him why I left. I want to kick his boyfriend's ass and I just want to fucking cry. I'm not a bad guy Jinhwan. I'm really not."

Jiwon's tears were hot as they slid down his face. When had he started crying? This was embarrassing. He hadn't cried in such a long time that it felt alien. To top it all off? Chanwoo had to come and calm him. How fucking pathetic? When someone younger than you has to calm you down? That was so embarrassing. Jinhwan had backed off but that didn't stop him from crying his eyes out. 

Jiwon just wanted Hanbin back. 

***

Junhoe had been having a very interesting morning. 

He woke up to Hanbin's morning wood pressed firmly into his ass. Junhoe is not a bottom but he can appreciate a good woody in the morning. So, he did what any sane person would do and woke up the older. It was a gentle loving way with kisses planted on sleeping cheeks and closed eyelids. Hanbin wasn't a morning person but he wasn't exactly mad that Junhoe for waking him up. He seemed embarrassed to have gotten hard at this time in the morning but he was too tired to move away. Junhoe took this opportunity to do what he had came here to do. 

He was going to suck Hanbin off. 

"Binnie," Junhoe was casually cool, "You're hard. Let me help you out." 

There was a long pause, Hanbin clearly considering it. Either that or he fell asleep again. Junhoe was about to open his mouth to ask again when Hanbin stopped him with a kiss. It was sloppy and heated but Junhoe loved every second of it. The younger moved so that he was straddling Hanbin's waist, hands pinning his arms above his head. This is it. Junhoe was finally going to get what he wanted. Junhoe was finally going to be able to break up with Hanbin after this. Well, he'd give it a week or two and then kill the relationship. 

Something about the thought disappointed Junhoe. He knew he couldn't stay with Hanbin but a little part of him hope that it wasn't true. Hanbin was nice and funny and listened to all of Junhoe's trashy music and didn't complain. Hanbin was the perfect man. Maybe that was what was holding him back. You don't pass up an opportunity like Hanbin because it only comes once in a life time. But Junhoe had to leave. He just had to. His only wish was to fuck the elder and leave. 

So why did he feel so bad? 

"I'm yours," Hanbin breathed the words as they separated, "Do whatever you want with me." 

This was a major turn on. Junhoe wouldn't think about leaving until the time came. Right now, he had to focus on the moment. He was finally going to "get his dick wet," as the kids call it. The sudden image of Hanbin's ex drifted into his mind and he felt guilty. He kept the older away from Hanbin and now, the day after, he hadn't said anything to Hanbin and they were about to fuck.

He took a moment to decide if he wanted to tell the elder about his ex but dismissed the thought. He wasn't going to let that little brat ruin his fun. 

Junhoe was going to have his way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. This isn't what you wanted but you better have liked it or i'll sue. Just kidding. Yell at me in the comments or tell me what your favorite fruit is. Thanks for reading~


	6. Know I'm doing wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, I just wanted to get something out before I get too busy.

"He broke my heart. You merely broke my life." -Vladimir Nabokov, Lolita

***

Hanbin moaned. 

This was the first time in forever that he had let himself go to have fun. He really liked Junhoe and knew he would do anything for the younger. He didn't worry about the consequences of what was happening. He didn't worry about how much he missed Jiwon or how when Junhoe touched him it felt just like Jiwon's firm hands. They never shook. Hanbin loved how Junhoe touched him. How he was never unsure of himself. Junhoe was the perfect man. Even better than Jiwon. 

"Keep going," Hanbin mumbled as he arched his back.

Hanbin had to hold himself back from moaning Jiwon's name. That would have ended in disaster. Junhoe would most likely stop and Hanbin would never feel ready again. Truthfully, he wasn't even sure that he was ready now. After Jiwon, Hanbin wasn't sure he would ever be ready. Jiwon had been his first and that would always be special to him. Even if Hanbin was totally over the man. Well not totally, but he was trying to get away from the elder in thought. 

"You're doing so good," Junhoe praised. 

It was over just as soon as it began but Hanbin was still happy that it had happened. He had finally gotten Jiwon off of his mind for a while and that was good. Hanbin hardly thought of Jiwon when he was with Junhoe. That was what he loved about the younger. He was always making Hanbin laugh and smile and it felt good. It felt better than being depressed and crying about wanting his ex back. 

Hanbin wanted Jiwon back so bad. 

***

"You're ex came by," Junhoe decided to clear his conscience. He had a guilty mind all throughout his time with Hanbin and it honestly annoyed him. Junhoe wasn't going to let the older man get into his mind and ruin any more of his time with Hanbin. The younger knew it was the right thing to do but it felt awkward right after sex. Talking about your boyfriend's ex after sex was never a good thing but it had to be done.

"Jiwon?!" Hanbin almost sounded hopeful. 

"The one you keep in your wallet?" Junhoe didn't mean to sound bitter but it came out that way and he couldn't stop it. "Yeah that's the one."

"You didn't tell me." It wasn't a question but a statement, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to wake you. Besides, you have no business seeing your ex while you're my boyfriend." 

The sweat was sticking to Junhoe's forehead from the sex but he didn't bother to wipe it off. He wasn't looking at the elder but he knew that Hanbin was steaming up. He was beginning to get mad at Junhoe and the younger could tell. It was partially his fault, he didn't need to take that tone with the elder but he couldn't help it. What was Hanbin doing thinking about seeing his ex when they were together? Anyway, it didn't matter now because Junhoe has done what he set out to do so now he could leave.

But why was it so hard to go? 

"I have no business?" Hanbin was livid. " _You're_ the one who has no business answering my door."

"You were asleep!" 

"And you think I would have been mad if you woke me? You know I adore you!" Hanbin was sitting up and started to put his clothes on, not wanting to be vulnerable in front of Junhoe any more. "I fucking adore you Jun but you did me dirty. You always fuck around with my mind and I don't know why I still adore you." 

"You adore me because I'm the best thing that ever happened to you." 

Hanbin was standing now and fully clothed. Junhoe stood up too but chose not to put on his clothes save for his underwear. His reluctance to get dressed showed how little he cared about this argument. That made Hanbin even more mad. How dare he pick a fight but not even get dressed to argue like a man? How fucking dare he?

"Get out of my apartment." Hanbin bent down to pick up the rest of Junhoe's clothes and when he stood, he threw them at the younger. 

When Junhoe made no move to leave, Hanbin took his clothes from his hands, walked to the front door, and threw them out. He would have thrown them out the window but he didn't know if it would be considered littering since everything that was Junhoes had just become trash to him. Hanbin marched back to where Junhoe and crossed his arms. Junhoe looked like a kicked puppy but the older didn't care. He wanted Junhoe out of his apartment and maybe even out of his life. 

"Fine. But don't come begging for me to come back when you realize how bad you fucked up."

Hanbin pushed Junhoe out of his apartment. 

Hanbin was destroyed once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And the rest is rust and stardust." -Vladimir Nabokov


End file.
